Naked Love
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: GKM prompt. Blaine, a grad student comes home early to surprise his stepbrother Kurt. Kurt is enjoying some "alone time" and Blaine proposes a contract between them. BDSM themes, consensual relationship between stepbrothers, big age difference (14 and 24)
1. Chapter 1

**Fill for GKM!**

**Title: Naked Love**

**Pairing: Klaine **

**Triggers: consensual relationship between stepbrothers**

**Warnings/Kinks:**

**This chapter- brief/mentioned **_**sounding,spanking,painplay**_

**Start of BDSM relationship between stepbrothers**

**The Title IS taken from an Adam Lambert song **

Blaine shut the front door softly, taking care not to alert anyone in the house to the sound- namely, his stepbrother Kurt. Their parents were out for the weekend, and Blaine was here to surprise his little bro.

He checked in all the downstairs rooms, but didn't see anyone, so he tiptoed upstairs. He was about to knock on his brother's bedroom door (to really freak him out), when he heard it. A scream. That came from inside Kurt's bedroom. A scream of pain that sounded like Kurt.

Blaine all but ripped open the door, frantic. Was Kurt ok? Was he badly hurt?

Oh.

Blaine stopped in the doorway, and stared at his stepbrother.

Kurt lay on his bed, a rubber band tight around the base of his cock, and a wooden hairbrush in his hand that he had obviously just hit himself with.

There were clothespins on his nipples, and a pen refill was stuck into his urethra.

Blaine could see the white marks on his purple cock where the hairbrush had hit the swollen member.

His eyes travelled up to Kurt's face, which was bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh my god" Blaine stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his own feet. "I'm so sorry... Um, bye". He all but ran from the room and shut Kurt's door behind him.

He leaned against the wall of the hallway, panting. He had never been so turned on his life.

He closed his eyes, the images of Kurt hitting his swollen cock dancing in his head. He groaned as his jeans tightened further, and he stumbled down the hall to the bathroom.

He pulled down his pants and grabbed himself roughly. He squeezed himself hard, letting his fingernails dig into his cock. He used his other hand to play at the tip of his cock and cried out as his cock jerked in his hand.

"Kurt!" he cried out, come splattering over his hand.

He wiped himself off quickly, and say down on the closed toilet away heavily.

He was so fucked. He had just jerked off to thoughts of his BROTHER. His stepbrother, but still. He put his head in his hands and moaned.

Later that evening, Blaine sat at the kitchen table, a box of pizza in front of him. He looked up as he heard footsteps, and smiled at Kurt as he hesitantly walked into the room.

"Hey, buddy" he said. "Are you hungry?"

Kurt nodded shyly and sat down. The two made small talk for a while, talking about Kurt's freshman year and how Blaine was doing in grad school.

After the pizza was almost gone, and there was a lull in the conversation, Blaine spoke.

"So, earlier. Um...when I walked in on you, sorry about that, by the way, I couldn't help but notice-"

"STOP!" Kurt shrieked. "I know I'm perverted- Can we just pretend it never happened? Please?"

"No." Blaine said firmly. "First of all, you're not perverted. Second, I want to talk about this. You could do permanent damage to yourself."

"What do you know about ...IT, anyway?" Kurt asked, blushing brightly, ducking his head.

Blaine laughed lightly.

"More than you would think. When I was twelve, and started to...explore myself, I looked up some porn, as most people do. The thing that made me different was the kind of porn I was drawn to. I found myself watching the more...hardcore videos. Where men cried while being throat fucked, or when they were screaming from being spanked and fucked..." he trailed off.

"Anyway, I realized I had unique tastes. Not only was I gay, but I had definite BDSM tastes".

He looked at Kurt, who blushed even harder.

"Well, that's nice," Kurt said, standing up. "But I still don't want to talk about this". He turned to leave the room.

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine reached forward and grabbed Kurt's wrist.

He jumped as a spark traveled through his arm.

By the look on his face, Kurt felt it, too.

"Please stop," Blaine said again, quieter. "Sit down for just a moment, please."

Kurt looked at him for a long moment, then did so, his hand slipping down to hold Blaine's.

Neither boy moved their hand, just shifted their chairs closer together.

"Kurt," he said softly. "I don't care what your preferences are. In fact, I encourage it. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

" Isn't that the point?" Kurt asked slyly.

Blaine laughed. "Well, yes. I mean that I don't want you to permanently damage yourself. You're young and inexperienced." he paused. "I think it would be a good idea for me to be in charge of your punishment."

Kurt looked at him, eyes wide.

"You mean..."

"If you're not okay with it, never mind!" Blaine hastened to explain. " I just..." he looked down, face flushing. "Iknowitswrongbutyoulookedsoh ottodayandijustreallywantyou ."

Kurt studied him for a moment, working out what he had just said. "Blaine, we're brothers."

"Stepbrothers" Blaine corrected automatically. "And, I know. I've thought about that. I just…. God, I also thought you were cute, but you were always so young. You STILL are young. I don't know, after seeing you jerk off today, and knowing you're old enough for THAT, makes me feel slightly better about my…crush."

Kurt stared at him.

Blaine snatched his hand away and buried his face in his arms on he table. "Forget about it," he mumbled. "You're FOURTEEN, for fuck's sake. I'm ten fucking years older than you. I'm an perverted old guy who just said he wanted to have sex with his fourteen year old brother". He didn't move, but Kurt could hear him muttering things under his breath.

Kurt sat there in silence. Ok, yes, he would be the first to admit he had always had a huge crush on his older brother. From he time he was eight, and Burt remarried, he had always looked up to his older stepbrother- who was 18 at the time. Blaine was always away at college, and Kurt remembered always staring at the older boy in awe when he would come home for breaks. When he started "exploring himself", his thoughts would always turn to hazel eyes and dark curly hair.

But now, to hear that his feelings might be reciprocated…he was shocked.

Kurt hesitantly lay a hand on Blaine's back.

"It's ok," he said softly.

Blaine scoffed. "It's not ok. I just _propositioned_ you- my fourteen year old brother!"

"Stepbrother," Kurt said, smiling. "And yes you did. And I accept".

Blaine looked up, stunned.

"Kurt, you don't- I was wrong- I shouldn't have- you're too young- Kurt... God."

He put his head in his hands and groaned.

After a moment, he looked up and into Kurt's eyes. He took the younger boy's hand and took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I do want you. But you're young- and my stepbrother. I don't want to pressure you into anything, ok? Don't accept because you want to make me happy or anything. I just want you safe".

Kurt grinned. "Blaine, I know. I want you too. Do you know who I was thinking of when you caught me…uh…playing with myself today? You. I've had a crush on you since I met you.

"And yes, I am young. But you can't deny I'm mature for my age. Blaine, I want this- I want you. I accept your proposal of being in charge of my punishment."

Blaine stared at his stepbrother, dumbfounded. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kurt nodded once. "Positive".

Blaine let out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Alright then. How do you want to do this? Do you want to write up a list of infractions that would deserve punishment?"

Kurt shrugged. "That sounds good to me".

Blaine looked at him sharply. "I will expect you to come to me whenever you need to be punished. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, feeling a twinge of excitement deep in his belly at Blaine's commanding words.

Blaine got up to grab a piece of paper and a pen from the counter and sat down, tapping the pen on his lips thoughtfully.

"What do you think is a behavior that merits punishment?" he asked his stepbrother.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Lying? To anyone?"

Blaine nodded and wrote that down. He then wrote under it 'coming without permission'.

He then pursed his lips and wrote "Mouthing off" then "Punishing yourself without permission".

"We'll start with that, ok?" he said. "If you do something later that I believe needs punishing, I will explain my reasons before punishing you. Alright?" He looked closely at the younger boy, who was breathing very shallowly. "Am I going to fast? Too extreme?"

Kurt shook his head. "No…it's perfect."

"Kurt." Blaine eyed him searchingly. "Are you sure you're ok? You're quite flushed…Are you sick? Or am I making you nervous? Please don't lie to me". He put a hand on Kurt's forehead, only to have his stepbrother shake his head.

"No…I'm just really turned on," Kurt breathed. He immediately blushed brightly, and made a move to walk from the room. "I need to go to the bathroom actually, I'll be right back-"

"No." Blaine said forcefully. "We are going to finish talking about this, then you may go. But, if you actually need to use the bathroom for its intended purpose, tell me now. And don't lie."

Kurt sighed. "I'll go later, then".

Blaine smirked, then turned back to the paper. "We both will sign this, and I'll copy it later so we both can have a copy. I'll type up a more official contract later. Once you sign this, you are expected to come to me with any behaviors that I need to punish you for. If you lie, or 'forget' to tell me something, your punishment will be severe. If at any point you are feeling uncomfortable with this, come talk to me. If you decide later that you want to dissolve this, I will understand. You are my little brother, and I want you safe."

"Alright," Kurt nodded. "One thing though, can we stop calling each other brothers? Can we stick with stepbrothers? I mean, yeah, I love you as a brother, but this is a little weird already, and I don't want to be reminded of that."

Blaine laughed. "Definitely, now we're just stepbrothers." He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the forehead, and handed him the contract and a pen.

Kurt signed it quickly, no hesitation in his hand. Blaine took the contract from his stepbrother and signed it slowly. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts and folded the contract up and stuck it in his pocket. He turned to Kurt, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Can I go to the bathroom now, please?" Kurt asked.

Blaine considered him for a second. "Yes. Or…you could stay here, and I'll take care of it for you".

Kurt stared at him. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Blaine nodded assuredly. "Completely."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Ok, then," he said. "Where do you want to do this?"

Blaine smiled brilliantly and gestured to the living room.

The two boys walked to it, Blaine pushing Kurt towards the couch. He bade him to sit down on it, and sat next to his stepbrother. He reached up, his face inches away from Kurt's and hesitantly laid a kiss on the trembling lips before him.

Kurt sat, shocked, for a moment, before responding, his pliable lips gently being pried open by Blaine's.

The two boys kissed softly, tongues gently probing. Kurt felt himself grow even harder in his skinny jeans, and he groaned softly, torn between getting relief and the best kiss in the world (he was sure it was the best anyone had ever experienced).

Blaine heard the quiet groan and smirked, knowing it's cause. He let his hand travel down to Kurt's legs, fingers trailing over the bulge he found there. His fingers found the zipper of Kurt's jeans, and started to pull it down. Once down, and button popped, he stopped the kiss to pull Kurt's pants all the way off.

He moved to kneel in front of his stepbrother, hand still placed firmly in the center of Kurt's black boxers.

He looked up at the younger boy, whose eyes were wide in arousal and anticipation.

Blaine tugged the boxers off the creamy legs of his stepbrother and stared the cock in front of him.

It looked much different than earlier that afternoon. The quick look Blaine had earlier showed him a bright purple cock, swollen from arousal and the rubber band wrapped tightly around it. Now, however, Kurt's cock was a light rosy pink, flushed from the excitement.

Blaine bent down and licked at the drops of precum he found, and Kurt jerked above him.

Blaine grinned and took the entire length of Kurt in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked lightly, tongue roaming around the shaft.

"OhmyGod, Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled around the cock in his mouth, and Kurt jerked again.

"Umm…Blaine…oh, _yes,_ I'm going to come soon-ugh...that feels so…I'm cum…BLAINE!"

Blaine started to swallow as soon as he felt Kurt's cock twitch in his mouth and soon his mouth was filled with the slightly bitter-salty-but sweet taste of _Kurt_.

He swallowed every drop given to him, and stood up to give his stepbrother a kiss.

"Can you taste yourself?" He whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded shakily, but kissed him again.

Blaine pulled back and smiled. "Was that alright? If you want this just to be a…sex thing, that's ok, but I do like kissing you."

Kurt smiled radiantly. "I like kissing you, too," he managed before leaning forward and kissing Blaine again.

The two broke their kiss a few minutes later, gasping for breath. Kurt had migrated to almost sitting on Blaine, and he could clearly feel his hard length pressing into his thigh.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?" he asked shyly against his stepbrother's lips.

Blaine paused. "If you want to," he answered a moment later.

Kurt nodded bashfully. "D'you mind if…um…. I just use my hands?" he asked timidly. "I don't know if I could do…that to you, yet."

Blaine stared at his stepbrother for a moment, the younger boy's nervous demeanor showing how young he really was. For the second time that day, he shook his head to dispel unwanted thoughts, and smiled encouragingly at Kurt.

Kurt slid off his lap and started to unbutton Blaine's jeans. His hands shook slightly, but the determined and eager look on his face deterred Blaine from making any move to stop him.

Once Blaine was free from his pants and boxers, Kurt hesitantly held Blaine's cock in his hand.

The member was hot and hard in his palm, and Kurt found himself bringing his face closer to examine the shape more closely.

Of course, he knew what dicks looked like- he WAS a teenage boy after all, but he had never seen a real one this close. He looked at the bulb-shaped head, the little slit that held a drop of a milky liquid.

Before he could change his mind, Kurt bent down further and gently sucked the drop of precum off the tip.

Blaine made a shocked noise, and Kurt blushed. He busied himself with gently stroking up and down Blaine's shaft. He experimented with different paces and how hard he squeezed.

He noticed that his hand was quite dry and he went to lick it. Blaine, immediately catching on, grabbed his wrist before it could reach his mouth.

"Kurt, don't. I kinda like the roughness. It makes it feel more intense."

Kurt nodded shyly and resumed stroking.

"Oh my God, that's feels amazing…" Blaine said, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

Kurt, now emboldened, squeezed a little harder and jerked his stepbrother roughly.

Blaine let out a strangled moan at the change, and soon his cock was spurting ropes of white over Kurt's hands and chest.

"Kurt!"

Kurt smiled and shimmied his way up his lovers body to lay a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I'm sorry for coming so fast," he murmured.

"Huh?" Blaine looked up at him, confused, still in his post-orgasmic phase.

"I had read that teenage boys come really quickly, and I realized I cam much quicker that you did. I'm sorry for coming so early," Kurt elaborated.

Blaine laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it. It was actually really hot. And…kind of an ego boost."

Kurt laughed out loud and leaned in to give his stepbrother another kiss.

**Prompt:**

**Kink list continued (mostly optional): sounding, needles, orgasm denial, hole spankings, tit torture/clamps, clothespins, ballbusting, etc.**

**Kurt's a little baby masochist, maybe 14 or 15. Blaine's maybe around 18 but could be younger or older depending on the filler's preference. Blaine and Kurt are actually stepbrothers, and I kind of like the idea that Blaine is college-age and home for the summer or something when he first finds out about Kurt's inclinations.**

**Anyway, Kurt only punishes himself when he knows he's got the house to himself. Nothing makes him harder or makes him come harder than when he mixes pain and pleasure. One time, he's really into and it and loses track of time. I don't really care what exactly Kurt's doing to himself at the time though I have a few ideas:**

*** Kurt's got a rubberband wrapped around his dick and he's snapping it against his cock really hard**

***Kurt's paddling himself with a wooden hairbrush**

***Kurt's got clothespins on his nipples and is using something like maybe a pen refill to sound himself**

**Or any combination thereof. If none of those scenarios work for you, feel free to make your own up, I'm not particularly fussy. Just as long as Kurt is hurting himself and getting off on.**

**Anyway, Kurt's moaning and maybe screams at a particularly hard smack he administers to a really sensitive part of his body - like, he's using one hand to spread his ass cheeks so the implement he's using to spank himself catches the rim of his hole. Blaine's just come home and hears what sounds like Kurt in distress so he runs into his room and finds something he was not expecting to see - his sweet, innocent little brother hurting himself and getting off on it.**

**Kurt's **_**humiliated**_**, but Blaine's turned on. Blaine leaves because he feels conflicted and guilty at being so turned on, maybe he apologizes as he leaves. When Kurt's done, and Blaine starts to broach the subject, Kurt tries to stop him, he wants to pretend it never happened, never wants to talk about it ever. But Blaine is persistent, explains to him that he knows a thing or two about S&M. He tells Kurt about the first time he realized he was a little different, when he first started exploring porn at 12 and jerked off to videos of guys getting spanked and crying when they were throatfucked or something. Kurt just blushes harder and wants to run away and hide, maybe he tries to leave but Blaine grabs his wrist and there's, like, and electric spark or whatever.**

**Blaine tells Kurt that he doesn't want Kurt to accidentally hurt himself badly, which could happen easily since he's so young and inexperienced and eager. So from now on, Blaine will be in charge of Kurt's punishment and he expects Kurt to come to him whenever he needs punishment. Maybe they write up a list of infractions that would merit punishments and Kurt is required to tell Blaine any time he's been bad and then Blaine will dish out an appropriate punishment to match his misdeeds.**

**Bonus points if their relationship continues into the Fall when Blaine returns to college. Kurt has to report to Blaine via Facetime, and Blaine will instruct Kurt on how to punish himself. Sometimes it's self-spanking, sometimes it's orgasm denial - like, no coming for a week (I mean, Kurt's not allowed to touch himself anyway unless he asks Blaine for permission and is granted permission to do so).**

**lol this wound up being kind of detailed and a little plotty, sorry.**

**tl;dr version: Kurt gets off on pain; Blaine teaches him how to be a good little masochist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the long absence…. I don't really have an excuse. *****hangs head* This is part one of the second chapter, because I know the second part won't be up too soon (unless I get a burst of smutty inspiration) and I wanted to update. Also, this chapter is pretty medium on the extreme level, and I wanted to warn you guys about how heavy the next chapter is going to be. Well, here you go: Part 1 of 2…. Chapter 2!**

**BTW: This skips ahead a few months from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine. **

Blaine had been busy with finals for the past two weeks, and he and Kurt had not Skyped for almost three. About two weeks in, Kurt had woken up in the middle of the night extremely horny, and had jerked off without permission. He had felt extremely guilty afterward, but didn't know how to bring it up to Blaine. Blaine had texted him the next day, apologizing for the lack of communication, and checking that everything was ok and Kurt was being good. Kurt had responded in the affirmative, forgetting about his indiscretion, and had remembered hours later, when Blaine was in the middle of an exam. He knew he was going to be punished severely for his misconduct, and was scared to tell Blaine what he had done.

Final examinations were now over and Blaine was home for the holidays. Kurt had greeted him happily, but the two had not been able to have any alone time, due to their parent's constant presence and Kurt's last week of school.

A few days before Christmas, their parents went out of town to visit their grandparents for a couple of days. Kurt had one more day of school, and then he and Blaine would have the house to themselves for the weekend. Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine about his offenses.

On Saturday morning, Kurt woke in Blaine's arms. The two had made out heavily the night before, reveling in their alone time.

Kurt turned to look at his lover, whose eyes were open and watching with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine said softly when he noticed Kurt was awake. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Blaine, I have to tell you something." Kurt blurted, scared of keeping the secret any longer.

"Ok. "Blaine sat up, and pulled Kurt to lie against him. "What's up?"

"About a two weeks ago, I woke up after a dream. The dream was really…well, I felt…"Kurt sighed. "I was really turned on and I jerked off."

Blaine froze. "You did this without me permission?" he asked icily. "Didn't I text you around that time asking if you had been good? You lied to me?"

Kurt shut his eyes, and nodded.

Blaine was silent for a moment. "Kurt, you realize you will need to be punished for this, correct?" he voice had an edge to it that scared Kurt to the bone.

Kurt nodded again. "I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.

"Good. You should be sorry. You agreed to let me be in charge of when you jerked off, and the fact that you lied to me is an even bigger issue. I cannot believe you didn't say anything."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, to argue, but Blaine clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You are not allowed to speak. I know I was in the middle of finals, but you could have told me. I would have punished you later, and you know that full well. This will merit a punishment that I need to prepare for. We will have breakfast, and then I will tie you up while I get your punishment ready. Understood?"

Kurt nodded meekly, and began to stand.

"Wait," Blaine grabbed his hand. "You are young, and I will give you one chance to back out. If you want to dissolve our contract, tell me now. You know I will always leave that option open, meaning using your safe word. I am giving you one chance now, however. Do you want to stop, and go back to being just stepbrothers?"

Kurt looked down. He didn't think he could live without Blaine loving him. He knew Blaine would always have a special place for him in his heart, but he knew dissolving the contract in the middle of a punishment would mean leaving their romantic relationship too. And besides, how bad could the punishment be? He knew it would be painful, but Kurt believed he could deal with whatever pain came his way.

"I don't want to stop." Kurt said softly. "The contract stays."

Blaine looked relieved, and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Ok, then. Let's go get breakfast then your punishment will start."

Kurt nodded, and the two walked downstairs.

Kurt made them a simple egg scramble and toast, and Blaine groaned as he ate. "I miss your cooking," he said. "School food isn't that bad, but it gets so repetitive."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. I love home cooked meals the best, too."

Blaine grinned at him. "Ok, let's clean up before we go upstairs."

The two did their dishes, and made sure everything was in place before Blaine led Kurt upstairs.

Blaine walked into his room, and pushed Kurt onto the bed. "Here's the deal. I need to go get some stuff ready, so I'm going to leave you here. I'm going to tie you up, and let you watch some movies." He undressed and settled Kurt into an armchair in front of his TV, and tied his arms behind his back. Kurt's arms weren't painful, but he couldn't move them very far at all. Blaine then spread his legs and tied them, too.

Blaine pulled a box from his closet and grabbed a movie case and another object Kurt couldn't see.

He popped the movie in the DVD player, and Kurt could see that it was some of Blaine's porn stash. He groaned, getting an idea of what was going to happen.

Blaine showed Kurt the other item he held. It was a chastity cage, also known as a chastity belt. Blaine fitted the cage onto Kurt's cock, and Kurt realized he would not be able to have an erection, let alone cum. He groaned as Blaine pressed play on the DVD player. Blaine turned to him with a glint in his eyes.

"I'm going to leave you here for a little while to think. You came without permission, and now you're not going to be able to cum at all. I'll be back in an hour or two. Or maybe longer." He winked, and left the room.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to escape the images on the screen, but soon realized that it was futile as the men on the screen started groaning loudly. Of course Blaine would show him on the loudest videos he owned. His cock tried to jerk in his bonds, but there was no way for it to grow. Kurt moaned in frustration, and settled in for some of the longest hours of his life.

Two hours later, Kurt was about to scream. He was incredibly turned on, but his cock couldn't get up at all. The porn that Blaine showed him catered to almost all of his fantasies, getting spanked while fucking, and men being fucked mercilessly. He had started crying in frustration about a half an hour earlier, and his whole face was red. He struggled in his bonds, trying to find some relief, but stopped as his door opened.

Blaine walked into the room with a smile. "How's the movie?" he asked conversationally. He sat down next to Kurt and turned his attention to the screen.

"Oh this is my favorite part!" The man on screen was getting fucked roughly, and both boys knew he was about to come.

Blaine reached into his sweatpants and massaged his own cock gently. Kurt glared at him, knowing all of this was just to torture him more.

The man on screen came violently, and Kurt had never been so envious of anyone in his life.

He almost sobbed with relief when Blaine turned the TV off.

"Ready?" Blaine asked the younger boy as he untied him and took the cage off. "We're going to go to our music room in the basement. It's the only room that is soundproofed, and I don't want to gag you today."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. How loud was Blaine expecting him to scream?

**Hope you liked it! Hopefully the next part will be up soon!**


End file.
